


and then all the while adored

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy finds out about Danny reading her diary, and about him sabotaging Stanford in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then all the while adored

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little smutty

_“Hi, babe.”_

 

He doesn’t bother looking up from the puzzle of the Empire State building that he and Mindy have been working on together for three days now. Their goal is to have it done before she leaves for Stanford and it’s looking promising.

 

The door slams shut and a puzzle piece falls out of his hand when he jerks a little in surprise and looks up to see Mindy standing by the door, out of breath, coat open and purse hanging low at her side. Her eyes are puffy.

 

Danny quickly jumps out of the kitchen chair he’s been occupying and pulls his glasses off, leaving them behind on the table before quickly moving towards her.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You,” She inhales sharply, drops her belongings on the floor and then braces her hips with both hands. “You sabotaged my letter of recommendation?”

 

The color drains from his face as he steps a little closer, but she’s evidently defensive, so he doesn’t touch her. No one has ever looked more guilty than Danny does right now. “Mindy, I swear I didn’t think you really wanted to go, I didn’t do it on purpose, it just happened, but I fixed it, I _fixed_ it. You got in, you’re going, right?” He attempts a cheerful smile that falters when she doesn’t comply the way he hopes she will. “Mindy, I fixed it.”

 

“Because you blew it in the first place, Danny!” Her chin quivers and a couple of tears slip past her before she wipes a few more away. “You thought I was building some sort of husband trap for you or something?”

 

She doesn’t even bother trying to hide the hurt and disappointment that drip from her words and Danny feels a cold sweat begin. His throat feels tight, and dry, he has to lick his lips and clear his throat before responding. “I—I don’t know, Peter said…”

 

“ _Peter_ said.” She laughs bitterly and presses the heel of her hand to her forehead, staring, incredulous, at Danny as she shakes her head. “I don’t believe this.”

 

“Mindy, it was a mistake, I didn’t think--”

 

“No, you didn’t think, did you?” She cuts in shortly, “You just assumed that I was so desperate to keep you, that I’d pull some stunt like that to force you to want me.”

 

“Mindy, come on.”

 

“Well, I’m not some desperate spinster who’s hanging onto her last chance, okay?” She touches her hand to her chest and she sniffles. “I love you. So much, Danny. But I won’t force you. And I won’t beg you.”

 

“I don’t want you to beg me, Mindy, you don’t have to beg me.”

 

“How could you think that I would do something like that to you? Don’t you trust me?”

 

“No, I do, I do trust you.” She seems so defeated, so exhausted. It makes him feel like scum. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. When he looks at her again, he can feel her slipping again. It isn’t a feeling he ever thought he’d have to feel again, though he feared he’d push enough, one day, and it would happen. He moves without thinking, pulling her into his arms, relieved when she doesn’t pull away, but hoping she’d hold him tighter. After too short a moment, she twists out of his grasp and her shoes clink almost too loudly as she walks away from him and his hands feel so empty.

 

“Not enough apparently.”

 

She moves around in the kitchen. He can hear her opening and closing the fridge.

 

He can’t believe this is happening. He can’t believe he was stupid enough to even consider anything Peter says. He’s going to kill him.

 

“It wasn’t about you,” He says with his back still to her. He can feel her energy, the full hit of it, and he can’t imagine ever having to live without it. It makes him feel sick to his stomach. “I was, I don’t know, I got scared I guess.”

 

“You’re always scared, Danny! What are you scared of? That I’m going to hurt you? That I’m going to betray you? Hey, look at me.”

 

He turns slowly. She’s holding a glass of water, her face is dry and hair hair’s been pulled back behind her ears. She’s got a second wind and is looking at him now with more anger than hurt. It scares him a little more because this may mean she’s armed herself without enough valor to leave him, really leave him.

 

“Danny, I’m not Cristina.”

 

He winces at the mention of his ex wife’s name. They never talk about her. They never mention her, Danny feels it’s because it may ruin everything, that it may curse this thing they’ve got going, but that dark Cristina-shaped cloud follows him everywhere he goes and Mindy’s finally noticed. “What? I know you’re not.” He’s more defensive than he should be. It isn’t Mindy’s fault that Cristina is still such a sore subject, it isn’t her fault that she’s pretty much to blame for most of Danny’s trust issues. Still, he feels angry. How dare Mindy bring that into this? How could she even think him weak enough to let his past catch up to his present?

 

“Do you know, Danny? Because it feels like you’re punishing me and I’ve done nothing to deserve that. I’ve never hurt you, I’ve never lied to you.”

 

“I know!”

 

“I am tired of you being scared, I am tired of your lying, and you doing it to my face? You handed me that letter and you made it seem like it was just something nice and thoughtful you were doing for your girlfriend but you were just cleaning up your mess. All this and I had to hear it from Peter?”

 

“Mindy, look, I know I should have told you about it, okay? About the letter and the diary and everything, but I was just scared that you’d be angry with me and I just—I couldn’t take you being angry with me anymore, okay? I just couldn’t.”

 

“What diary?”

 

 

“Peter didn’t tell you about the diary?”

 

“What _diary_ , Danny?”

 

“It was an accident, your massager went off in the drawer and I was reading so I went in your room to turn it off and it was just there, it was looking at me and I opened it and next thing I knew—I was reading it. I’m sorry, Mindy, I’m so sorry.”

 

“You read my diary?” her eyes well up; she purses her lips and sets the glass of water down on the kitchen counter. Turning away from him she draws in a deep breath and shuts her eyes, attempting to will the emotion in her chest back to the floor where it belongs. _This is not the time for tears_.

 

“I didn’t mean to.”

 

Something clicks within her and she instantly turns back to face him. “Oh, my god. That’s why you were freaking out about spending the night at my apartment, isn’t it?” The guilty look on his face is all the confirmation she needs. “You are unbelievable! I can’t even look at you, I’m going home.”

 

She breezes past him, but just before she’s out of reach, he catches her hand, which she pulls out of his grasp roughly and hisses harshly, “Don’t touch me.”

 

It snaps. That infamous Castellano temper he tries very hard to keep under control . Something about the way she pulls herself from him, the act of physically denying him access to her makes his blood boil with rage. It shouldn’t be like this, he can’t be that much of a screw up to make her disgusted at the thought of him touching her.

She makes it three steps towards the door before he catches her hand again and pulls her back. “Wait a minute, wait a minute, c’mere.”

 

Maybe, he pulls harder than intended, maybe he’s just a brute, but she crashes right into his chest with a gasp and her face contorts into that of deep revulsion and she swats at his chest, wincing when she tries to wrench her hand from his and he holds her tighter.

 

Their eyes meet briefly, nostrils flaring and all the animosity in their stare colliding between them.

 

He jerks her closer and she grunts, dragging in a sharp breath before shoving him with her free hand as hard as she can. He stumbles back an inch or so, but his hold on her is so fiercely resolute that he drags her with him.

 

This only angers her further and she tugs her arm away in a brief second of distraction. He grabs her by the waist before she can get away and she wiggles and pulls, only to have him hold her tighter still until she’s slapping him, pushing at his chest, ordering to be let go while Danny mutters his refusal to do so.

 

Somewhere, she slips, or maybe she slips, either way, their feet stumble clumsily and he falls on top of her on his leather sofa.

 

She fights him as they go down and when they land, she arches and writhes, grunting as she shoves. His chest is against her chest, his hips are pinning hers so firmly she can’t move, and bitter, angry tears sting her eyes. The sound of their struggle fills the room now, ragged breathing and the striking sound whenever she makes contact with his face. _That’s all right_ , he thinks. He’ll take her blows, every single one, if it means he gets to keep her.

 

Though as she digs her heels into the couch and her coat is tangled under her, rendering her useless against his stubborn hold on her, she wonders if this passion could one day kill them.

 

It’s quiet eventually, the veins of his forearms bulging as he pins her wrists above her head. She’s looking at him like she hates him, and what’s worse is that he can’t figure out what to say to make this better, to make this go away. She should want to leave him, she should want to run. But he doesn’t want her to. He wants here, with him, forever and he’s going to watch her leave. He loves her so much that he’s willing to watch her go. For all his selfishness, Danny is willing to do this and she’s so blind to it. How could she not see that? How could she not see that he’s trying?

 

She pushes herself against him, one final attempt before she gives a frustrated growl and flops down beneath him. “Fuck you, Danny.” The words are so clear and stark in his ears, so evenly spoken that he feels them slide right through his chest. But this isn’t about what it seems. It’s about nothing and about everything all at once. It’s about her leaving just when he’s beginning to get it together, it’s about him betraying her trust, about the lying and about all the uncertainties the future holds.

 

Danny squeezes Mindy’s wrists a little, and exhales sharply through his nostrils. “Fuck you, too.”

 

She lifts her head an inch or so, just enough to meet his mouth half way.

 

When her wrists are free and he’s snaking a hand up her dress, she pulls the leather tongue of his belt from its confinement and gets as far as palming his dick briefly before he slides the crotch of her underwear aside and slips his middle finger swiftly inside her.

 

She moans and their lips make a smacking sound when they pull apart. She lifts a leg and hooks it over the backrest, lifting her hips to meet his hand. He gives one firm stroke of his digit, coaxing every bit of her arousal before stroking the base of her clitoris confidently, watching with parted lips as she arches her neck and moans gutturally.

 

Latching onto her neck, he swirls the pad of his finger around her clit, quickly and steadily so she’s circling her hips against his hand in no time. She fists a hand in his hair, releasing a whimpering moan when he bites down on her neck. He knows her body too well, knows how to get her off quickly, and it’s happening before she’s ready. It’s a sharp, painful release that makes her body stiffen and then convulse as tiny shockwaves rock through her and she gasps, squeezing her eyes shut when he slips two fingers inside her, dragging them out slowly and hooking them upwards briefly before drawing completely. He grinds the entirety of his palm down on her pussy, the friction against her still sensitive clit causing another wave of pleasure that makes Mindy shudder as she comes again, an unforeseen stream of release emptying out onto Danny’s hand, which he then slides over the apex of her thigh, leaving the slickness behind against her skin before his mouth reclaims hers and they’re kissing heartily, desperately as he tugs at her underwear and it snaps easily off.

 

It feels like it’s his last attempt to hold onto her and both enrages her and saddens her, that he thinks he could lose her. But he can only lose her of he keeps pushing.

 

They’re both fully dressed for the most part, and the couch doesn’t give room for much, but she’s throbbing for him, she wants him inside her so badly it’s make her head swim. So she slips a hand between them, touches herself, moaning against his lips, and then reaches for his dick, stroking him firmly, squeezing the way he likes and thumbing the head of his cock, enjoying the way he groans and thrusts into her hand.

 

She breaks their kiss and drags her tongue along his jawline, to suck his earlobe into her mouth.

 

He thrusts into her in long, firm strokes, slipping almost completely out of her before pushing back in, each thrust harder than the last, forcing small grunts of pleasure with every meeting of their hips, every time he slams into her, she groans a little louder, the leather of the couch protesting under her grasp as she wrings it with both hands.

 

She can feel everything the way he’s fucking her, shoving his hips into her until he’s buried to the hilt inside her pussy. She can feel every ridge and every bit of heat of him when he slowly pulls back.

 

“I’m sorry,” He manages to grunt. A line of perspiration is trickling off the side of his brow and he frowns when she shakes her head. “I’m sorry,” He repeats, his thrust a blunter rhythm now as both their breathing becomes more erratic.

 

“Shut up.”

 

The crinkle in his brow becomes violently defined and he lunges forward, reclaiming her lips, punishing her for punishing him, if that’s what she’s doing by not forgiving him. He bites her lip, soothing the sting with his tongue when she cries out and digs her nails into his back, little crescent shaped red marks left behind at that.

 

Her nipples feel painfully tight, her dress feels suddenly like it’s suffocating her and she _needs_ his mouth on her. In what little space she can make for herself, she squeezes her hands between them and begins to do undo the buttons down the front of her dress, her fingers moving quickly, trembling as she goes and he kisses her, realizing what she’s doing only when the dress is open and he can feel the heat of her skin through his shirt.

 

He’s tugging the cups of her brassier down before she can demand attention, when his lips wrap hotly around one hardened nipple, she gasps and burrows deeper into the couch, wrapping both legs around his waist as he sets a foot down on the floor and angles himself in such a way that makes every single inch of her body tingle and all too quickly, she’s quivering violently in his arms, his mouth on her breast, his hand on her ass and her own hips reaching for his as he fucks her faster, harder until the tightness of her jacket, her minimized movements and the shirt that’s keeping his skin from her greedy hands don’t matter.

 

The satisfying sound of flesh slapping wetly against flesh and their combined groans and whimpers of release fill the room and it’s just enough.

 

Moments later, when Danny is lying limply in her arms and they’re both sweating, spent and she can hardly breathe under the weight of him, she wonders what it will be like when they’re apart, if this fight will matter. She guesses it’ll be a lot like not breathing.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles again against her shoulder.

 

Mindy licks her lips as she strokes her fingers through his hair, closes her eyes and lets it all go as she turns her mouth to kiss his cheek. “I know,” She tells him. Because it’s better to struggle to breathe belonging to each other. She’s sure that any other way, they’d drown.


End file.
